


Until We Meet Again: A Snamione Fairy Tale

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: With the sudden death of Princess Lily Snape, Prince Severus Snape has no wish to marry again. However, due to his father King Tobias's failing health, Severus needs to marry quickly and produce the required heir the kingdom so desperately needs. A formal Courtship Ball is scheduled where every young witch of breeding age, no matter her blood status, is invited to attend.Hermione Parkinson is a maid servant in her own home, forced to serve her overbearing stepsisters, and their mother. However, when the news that the Prince is going to attend the Courtship Ball sweeps through the house, her step family does all they can to stop Hermione from attending the ball. Enter a sassy, former deatheater witch as her greatest confidante, and some very advanced crazy magic thrown into the mix, and one magical night with the Prince, and Hermione's life changes forever.Will true love prevail in the end? Read and find out, folks! As always, thank you so much for your votes, comments, and adds to your reading lists...✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Until We Meet Again: A Snamione Fairy Tale

One: In Mourning

The impending arrival of a possible heir to the wizarding kingdom of England was supposed to have been the most joyous in living memory. But when the promised heir did not arrive, and the healers had to cut the Princess's belly to release the child, both child and mother did not survive. The kingdom was plunged into a period of mourning that was all too brief for everyone else, but not for the dour Prince who loved his wife with all of his heart.

Prince Severus all but completely severed ties to the outside world, and only spoke to Lord Lucius Malfoy in confidence whenever he visited. However, Queen Eileen had had enough over time, and she arranged for the Courtship Ball in light of her husband Tobias's failing health due to dragon pox.

This is where our story begins, with a mother's plea to her son to come back out into the land of the living to rule and wed a suitable witch to carry on the noble Snape bloodline...

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Eileen

She knew exactly where Severus was hiding himself: the dungeons where he could brew his potions to his heart's content. Tobias had been a gifted Potioneer, though not to the degree of their son, naturally. Lord Lucius had warned her that the Prince was a wreck, and looked like a pale shadow of his former self.

"I don't _care_ , my Lord," She insisted sharply. "Severus has mourned for that girl long enough. It is time that he take an interest in the affairs of state. It has been two years already, for Merlin's sake!"

Lucius agreed, "I agree, your grace, but you know how stubborn my cousin is. He may not want to see you."

The Queen drew herself up to her full height, and scowled, "It really is not up to what my son wants, Lucius. I have been more than patient with him, and he will come out of his little exile now."

She brushed past the proud, handsome Lord, and gathered her skirts to better descend the stairs. She lit the end of her wand when it became too dark to see in places, and tried to ignore the pestilential odors of this section of the castle. Lord Malfoy knew better than to follow her once she made her mind up about something.

She found the doorway to the Potions lab easily enough, it had been in the Royal family for over five centuries, after all. Tobias himself even took refuge in his potions when affairs of state grew heavy, or they were arguing over some silly matter.

She tried a few unlocking spells, but none worked. Finally, she decided to knock on the door. "Severus, it is your mother. I wish to enter and speak with you."

She heard movement on the other side. "Go away, mother. I will send up the usual supply of wiggenweld potions when I am done with this latest batch. But, I insist that you do not bother me in my work."

Eileen really wanted to respect her son's wishes, she truly did, but with the King's health rapidly deteriorating that was just no longer possible. It was time for the gloves to come off. "That's it. Stand back. If you won't allow me to come inside, I'm forcing my way in. One..."

"Mum, really?"  
"Two..."  
"Fine. Just let me unlock it for you."

She heard the lock disengage, and the door opened. Lord Lucius was right: Severus looked absolutely terrible, and a pale shadow of his former self. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he had a long beard that reached his chest. His black hair was tangled, greasy, and fell to his shoulder blades.

Severus turned to his work station and attended to his potion. "How bad is father?"

Eileen sighed heavily, "He is dying, son. There is nothing further that the healers can do. Even Master Phareon does not hold out much hope."

Severus finished up his potion, and cleaned up the lab. He turned to her and exhaled, "Lucius would be a terrible King...Unless you remarry, of course."

Eileen scowled, "I will never do that, and you know it. Tobias was my life, and I broke tradition greatly by wedding from a half blood Royal line to begin with. You are twenty two years old, Severus, it is long past time for you to remarry and take up the reins of power."

Severus scowled, "Lily was my life, and--"

"And she is _dead_ , son."  
"I am aware of that."

"I don't want the crown. You know that, mother. I never wanted that kind of power," He explained. "I want peace and to be left alone."

"And you would prefer that strutting blonde peacock rule in your place, is that it?" She pointed out. "Lucius will run this kingdom into the ground with his extravagant spending, and hedonistic ways. As much as I greatly disapproved of you wedding that lowborn witch, you have never been given to flaunt your base desires to the detriment of the state."

Severus thought over his mother's words, and sighed deeply, "Very well. I will consent to getting cleaned up, and seeing the King. But I am promising absolutely nothing as to my compliance in ruling the kingdom."

"Of course, let's go."  
"Ladies first."

Eileen smirked at that, and left the lab with Severus following her. Severus went to his chambers and cleaned up, and when he arrived at dinner, he looked much better, but no less annoyed to be torn away from his self imposed exile. But, it was a start, and as the King convalesced, and got progressively more ill, Severus resigned himself to being the Heir Apparent, and taking up the reins of power for the first time since his wife's untimely death....


End file.
